


Citrus and Fresh Air.

by BGee93



Series: Tumblr Drabbles/Asks [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pre-Relationship, Purring, Scenting, Team Bonding, but not explicit or sexual, heat - Freeform, preheat, yamaguchi the ultimate wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Ask; Anonymous said:I'm craving for Tsukihina. Leap of faith. As you can guess, preferably from Tsukishima's perspective, but honestly, anything goes.Tsukishima deals with Hinata smelling too good, a fact he's never had a chance to notice before.





	Citrus and Fresh Air.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm on a roll. So... I'm just going with it. O.O
> 
> Note: kinda toying with the idea of a a teen heat versus a mature heat where a teen heat is a sort of preparation for a mature heat. You get the symptoms minus the sexual instinct which happens around the ages of about 18-20.

He didn’t want to be here despite it being his own home. And it had been his invitation to his teammates that had brought them over to the Tsukishima household. He didn't want to be surrounded by the overly comforting scents of his teammates or be so close to others that they brushed against him with each movement. But he needed it. His heat was drawing closer and Tsukishima could feel the stages of pre-heat already taking its toll on him even on his suppressants. 

Skin already over sensitive to touch. His clothes felt scratchy, rough, despite being made from a soft and comfortable material. Small beads of sweat collected across his forehead, strands of blond hair sticking in dampened strands, and along the back of his hairline. Down his spine Tsukishima could feel the beginnings of goosebumps and heat waves. This morning small pangs of cramps washed through his middle and across his hips when he’s woken in what was the beginnings of a nest despite him consciously passing out in bed with music playing softly through his favorite pair of headphones.

Sighing out deeply, breathing in the mixed scents consuming the air before regretfully flushing them from his lungs in a long whoosh, Tsukishima glanced around at the cluster of activity in his living room. Yachi and Shimizu were handing out the extra pillows his mom had fished out for them from the linen closet. Asahi and Suga were helping Akiteru with snacks. His brother kept sending him side glances and gentle, knowing smiles which he would return with glares and a _tch_ if their glances happened to meet. Everyone else was now gathered around the T.V. where they were going to watch reruns of their previous games together.

It had been Hinata’s idea originally. One that Tsukishima, unfortunately, had to agree wasn’t such an idiotic suggestion. _We should all get together and watch it!_ he’d practically screeched when he’d seen Daichi walking around holding the disc while talking to Shimizu. Daichi had seemed reluctant, probably fearing how, certain individuals, they’d all behave under one roof. Yet before he could stop himself, and Tsukishima would place blame purely on his impending heat and nothing else, he found his mouth opening and words pouring past his lips without permission.

_“We can watch at my place, there’s room enough for everyone,”_

Those words led him to now. Sitting in his home, crammed together with everyone while feeling bitter regret and a lingering sense of comfort from simply being _together_. It was disgusting. He didn’t want to be here. Yet he also didn’t want anyone to leave. Least of all the shrimp who surprisingly smells too good for such an annoying personality. 

The team usually wore scent blocker pads along their glands on top of using scent neutralizer products. A regulation within sports teams once Omegas had, finally, been allowed to play alongside Alphas and Betas. But since it was a day off from both school and activities everyone’s toned down scent was now ever present and Tsukishima was surprised just how much their daily use of products negated. Especially Hinata’s scent which he barely noticed before. Yet when he’d opened the door just an hour or so ago to find the ball of never ending, glaring sunshine it practically smashed him in the face. Fresh air and citrus. Almost as if he’d taken a spike to the face Tsukishima felt his jaw slacken, thankfully keeping his mouth closed before it fell open to make him look like a dumbfounded fool, eyes widening and nose flaring as he breathed in deep. A flush creeping over his whole body.

Hinata Shouyou smells good, _too good_. And he fucking hates it. 

He’d convinced himself he’d be able to make it through one night. Now he was seriously questioning his own restraint as his senses kept singling out where Hinata was in the room. No one else seemed affected by the shrimp as he was, so it was obviously his own instincts being drawn to Hinata. But _why_. Why Hinata. Of all the people in this room, hell even adding his own brother into that equation, why the fuck did it have to be him!? Cursing his increasingly needy, clingy instinct Tsukishima dug the heels of his palms into his watery eyes. Willing the warmth behind them to go away.

“Tsukki?” grunting at the sound of his best friends voice he flattened his hands over his face, palms stil rubbing into his eyes. “You okay?”

“Tch,” he felt extra eyes on him. Lowering his hands, adjusting his glasses with the tips of his fingers, Tsukishima glanced around the room. Blinking dumbly at Asahi and Suga he sighed. The look in their eyes clearly stated they knew he wasn’t himself. Curse them. Curse them and curse his fucking pre-heat. Finally meeting Yamaguchi’s eyes dead on he whispered out a proper response. “M’fine,”

“But…”

“I said I'm fine Yamaguchi,” worrying his lip between his teeth the other nodded slowly. Eyes sweeping over Tsukishima as if searching for evidence of a lie. In truth he is fine, just not… Completely himself. Although most who know him would barely notice a difference hence why nobody else but Asahi and Suga have noticed until now that in just a few short days he’d be missing school, missing practice and be locked away in his room suffering from gut wrenching cramps and wave after wave of shivering fevers.

“Alright…” turning back to the others Yamaguchi helped spread around the pillows and blankets. In the end a rather large, almost nest covered the livingroom floor and everyone was finally settling in. Tsukishima was about to find a spot on the outer edge, next to Yamaguchi and Yachi where he wouldn’t be subjected to _touching_ anyone else too much. And where Hinata’s scent could be blocked out as much as possible since the shrimp would most likely sit next to King...

“Tsukki!” cursing under his breath as the unnerved jerk of his spine was noticed, if the concerned look from Daichi was anything to go by, he turned his annoyed gaze to the speaker. Hinata stood beside him, bouncing from foot to foot as he stared up at Tsukishima with a determined look spread across his flushed face. Quirking an eyebrow at the blush he cleared his throat and turned the rest of the way to face Hinata.

“It's Tsukishima,” smirking at how he’d interrupted Hinata from speaking he barely held back a snort when Hinata stop bouncing and groaned.

“Aw c'mon! We're friends now!” crossing his arms, ignoring the way his shirt scratched over his skin uncomfortably, he shot out a ‘so?’ which just brought forth a deep pout from Hinata. “Fine Stingyshima,” to his surprise Hinata looked away, off to the side. The comforting scent of clean air and citrus soured to a bitter taste in his mouth. Cringing a bit Tsukishima sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose to hide the cringe, and sighed heavily.

“What do you want Shrimp?” Hinata squeaked, eyes snapping back to Tsukishima just as Tsukishima’s hand dropped from his face.

“Geh…” rubbing his fingers together, palms not touching, Hinata fumbled over his words. “Uh. Well I uh, was gonna…” Tsukishima watched him as he began bouncing on his feet again. A throat clear. More fumbling. “Ask if… If…” a long pause drew out between them leaving Tsukishima to release an annoyed noise, close to a high growl which had Hinata squeaking again. “Um,” 

“Just. Spit. It. Out. Already,” blinking confusedly, Hinata tilted his head to the side. His blinding orange curls bouncing with the movement.

“Spit what out?”

“Tch-urgh,” his scoff merged with a groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose again. Thankfully Yamaguchi finally took pity on him, speaking up.

“Hinata, he just wants you to hurry up and ask what you were gonna ask,”

“Oh! Yeah, okay! Um…” another growl vibrated his chest and throat. Hinata sucked in a tight breath, releasing it along with a gush of words in one go. “Can… Can-I-sit-next-to-you!” dropping his hand Tsukishima blinked at him. Hinata’s hopeful, tight smile meeting his confused one. Knitting his brows together as a small scowl drew across his lips Tsukishima leaned away from Hinata.

“Why?”

“Tsukki,” he ignored Yamaguchi’s quick whisper obviously meant to chastise him for his response. He wasn’t trying to be mean this time. He was genuinely confused. He watched as a hurricane of emotions fell over Hinata’s features. Evolving and changing so quickly it left Tsukishima dizzy, eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to keep up. He captured the look of sadness and disappointment crossing over his face a few times to feel a small stab of guilt through his chest. Also blaming that on his biological timing Tsukishima sighed before flopping down on the floor.

“Fine. But... Just not too close…”

“Whoo!” he cringed at volume of Hinata’s shout before the tiny body practically smacked itself to the floor right next to him. “Thanks Tsukki!” he shuffled away a bit. The heat radiating off of Hinata spread goosebumps over his skin. The scent of Hinata filling his senses much quicker than he’d expected leaving his throat dry, tongue thick and heavy.

“It's Tsukishima…” 

It took a bit but eventually settled into the semi-nest together. Pressed between Yamaguchi and Hinata, Tsukishima felt his skin crawl. Goosebumps littering every inch of his skin to the point a deep flush spread over him. Thankful for his mom in the moment she dimmed the lights, effectively hiding most of the flush from everyone before they noticed, and wished them all a goodnight. Asking him to clean up and lock up once everyone was gone. Nodding he wished her a goodnight softly and Akiteru followed behind her with a wave and a wink. Scoffing at the wink he turned his attention to the screen where the video began playing.

Later he’ll blame, just like everything else that was to happen before the end of the night, on his fucking preheat controlling him. Not long into the video he began to droop, slowly being lulled into a, surprisingly, comfortable sleep by the sounds and scents of his team. He fought it off as best as he could, trying to focus on how his skin crawled and itched with each brush of Hinata against his side. But even that faded over time. The goosebumps settled, the warmth sweeping through the center of him cooled until his light sweating stopped. His own body betrayed him in a much different way than he was used to.

Tsukishima barely registered his head slumping down to fall against Hinata’s. Nose burying into the fluff of orange curls. Hinata froze, waiting for Tsukishima to get up and yell at him. But it never happened. Shuffling closer to Asahi’s side Hinata maneuvered himself slowly, carefully, until he could rest Tsukishima’s head into the crook of his neck. Glancing down he confirmed that the Omega was in fact, asleep. He watched as the blonds chest slowly rose and fell with gentle breaths, tiny snores slipped through the barely parted lips.

Shooting a sharp look at Asahi, who was watching the exchange with a blush across his face. Stuttering out how they shouldn’t wake him Hinata blushed himself but nodded at his senpai’s advice. Turning to spare a glance at Yamaguchi, to double confirm it was fine to leave Tsukishima be, he was confused to find Yamaguchi smiling fondly at him. Raising a finger to his lips Yamaguchi nodded in seeming agreeance with the plan. Nodding just once, Hinata turned his eyes back towards the screen in front of them but he was no longer able to focus. He didn’t notice Yamaguchi pulling out his phone and snapping a picture as his whole attention was based around the seeping warmth leaning into him.

The scent of warm vanilla and strawberries began filtering through his teammates collective scents, biting its way through until it surrounded him like a thick blanket. A few eyes turned to watch them before turning back to the video, sly, knowing smiles spread across their lips. The sounds of shuffling and various munching slowly faded until all Hinata could hear was the barely audible puffs of air against his neck and ear. A shudder spiked down his spine each time the breaths tickled his ear and neck.

Tsukishima shifted in his sleep. Long, lanky body turning more fully against Hinata. He tried his best not to move too much but shuffle them to keep Tsukishima seemingly comfortable. It ended up with Hinata leaning against the seat of the couch behind him, angling himself down until Tsukishima had both legs across his, and some of Asahi’s, lap. The blonds head buried directly over the scent gland on his neck, nose nuzzling it ever few minutes. So close to Hinata’s mating gland it had goosebumps of pleasure flashing over his skin and lingering. He could feel a deep, radiating blush across his cheeks and back of his neck but Hinata did his best to ignore it.

At some point the video ended and everyone moved to help clean up. They took in the full sight of Tsukishima laying across a very, very reddenned Hinata and decided to just leave them be. A few tried to take pictures, namely Tanaka and Noya, but Daichi quickly put an end to it. Going as far as taking their phones. Both Daichi and Yamaguchi whispered to Hinata to just relax for a bit longer, until everyone else left so as not to embarrass Tsukishima. Nodding softly he willed his almost tense body to relax. 

His eyes wandered back to Tsukishima a lot more than he meant it to. Knowing the blond would be pissed if he caught Hinata staring. Yet he couldn’t help himself. From what he could see from this angle it was like a whole new Tsukki! Face lax and so utterly _soft_ in sleep. He just couldn’t help but stare! 

A squeak slipped from his lips when Tsukishima shot up off his shoulder, legs flailing till they were off of Hinata’s. His still stiff and shaky from sleep limbs pushed him away from Hinata.

“Sorry!” he screamed, both of them flinching at the sound of it. Hinata tried to look away, he really, truly did. But Tsukishima with a glasses indent on his cheek from where his glasses had been pressed into his face on Hinata’s shoulder mixed with the grogginess of sleep keeping his body swaying and eyes drooping was too adorable to not look. So he stared. Tsukishima blinked away the haze of sleep until he focused on Hinata, brows knit together and the normal angry expression crossing over his features again. 

“Wha-for? I leaned on you didn't I. S'my fault,” Hinata sucked in a breath. Tsukishima’s voice was thick with sleep, quickly killing off the grumpy expression.

“No! I. I mean… Yeah you did… But I didn't mind!” his voice trailed off, quieted near the end as he only partially regretted his words. Tsukishima scoffed, pushing himself up to stand with the help of the sofa. He avoided Hinata’s gaze but the redhead could see the reddened skin. Grinning Hinata pressed on, pushed his luck. “Really! You… You…” he lost confidence as Tsukishima tensed. Whole body shaking and flushed. Refusing to look Hinata’s way as he practically spat out-

“I what?” taking another deep breath Hinata surged on, standing up himself and tightening his fists into balls. Chest puffing out as he rushed the words on the tip of his tongue.

“Smell-really-really-pretty!” a choking sound followed by a cough wracked through Tsukishima, bending him at the waist. Hinata gasped, ran over and began pounding on his back with loud thwacks. “Gwah! Sorry!” 

“Don't be…” the blond breathed out, waving away Hinata’s attack on his back. That clearly not being the answer Hinata was expecting, if he even heard him at all, since he paused his smacking to stare widely up at Tsukishima. Twisting his body to meet their eyes.

“Whah!?”

“I said you better be,” he snapped but the slow growing flush spreading over Hinata’s cheeks and neck a clear sign he’d heard what Tsukishima originally said after all. Shoving past him he mumbled out a lame as hell ‘it’s getting late so get out already’. Heading into the kitchen Tsukishima grabbed a glass of water, hand shakily bringing it to his mouth. Sipping slowly at the cool liquid his ears strained to listen to the shuffling of Hinata in the other room. The water felt amazing on his burning throat, washing away the taste of citrus lingering on his tongue.

He heard the front door open and softly shut. It was only then that he set the glass down and slide down to his knees, groaning the whole way as he allowed himself to realize that his whole team had just seen him _cuddling_ with Hinata. Hinata fucking Shouyou.

Later that night he lay in bed, well more like on his bed because blankets were not happening with the way his skin cycled through shivers and fevered heat, nearly asleep when his phone buzzed. Glancing at the screen he found a message from Yamaguchi. Sliding his thumb to unlock the screen he hazily read through it four times before comprehending the words. Tossing it away with a scoff.

[Tadashi-kun]  
_Y'know._  
Your scents really compliment each other!  
Night Tsukki!

“Tch… Whatever,” rolling away he curled his arm over his face and under him. Breathing in the mixed smell of him and Hinata sleepily. Unfortunately agreeing with his friend.

His heat hit right on time, five days later. Groaning tiredly into his nest of fuzzy blankets, dinosaur plushies and what was probably all the pillows in the Tsukishima household, Tsukishima burrowed himself into the soft surface as far as he could. Breathing the relaxing scent that was a mix of his family and teammates, though they were quickly fading due to his heat. Nothing had been truly scented so they would more than likely be gone by the next morning.

A loud, continuous knocking echoed through his closed door. The noise drawing his attention, capturing his cloudy curiosity yet also sparking a sharp sense of annoyance. It only grew as he listened to the sound of footsteps drawing closer and closer to his door. A growling whine attempted to ward away the one now knocking on _his_ door. Instead his mom opened his door and spoke in a hushed tone.

“Hun?” all he mustered for her was a sigh. She seemed to accept it though, stepping into the room and placing something beside him. “A teammate of yours dropped this off for you,” peeking out of his nest he blinked up at her soft smile. Slowly he sat up, grabbing the bag she’d set down. He watched her walk away before he mustered enough energy to start trying to undo the knot. A barely audible whisper leaving him.

“Thanks…” it took a few tries but eventually his shaky fingers cooperrated and he was able to undo the knot. Once open the overwhelming scent of his whole team practically smacked him in the face. Sucking in a surprised breath even as a purr began vibrating through his chest Tsukishima blinked widely in shock. Yanking out the soft, folded material inside he shook it loose as best as he could. It turned out to be a Karasuno blanket. All black with the school name in bright orange across the middle. And it was heavily scented by everyone, even Sensei and Coach, that it was nearly choking. 

Since no one was around to witness the embarrassment of it he quickly buried his head into the fuzzy material, mewling at the near immediate relief of the tight knots deep in his lower back. The purring in his chest grew in volume until it echoed off his walls back at him. Lowering the blanket after a few moments, only going low enough so his watery eyes were visible, Tsukishima kicked away at the offending plastic bag still in his nest. Pausing when he was unsuccessful. Poking at it with his foot he discovered it to be heavier than it should be now that the blanket was out of it.

Reluctantly letting the blanket fall into his lap, a soft whine leaving him at the loss, Tsukishima grasped at the bag. Yanking it back into his lap. Inside he found another bag with something wrapped up even more tightly than the blanket had been. Unceremoniously ripping at the plastic binding he was met with a sickening, yet delicious tidal wave of _Hinata_. The plastic was nearly in shreds, tossed every which way out of his nest by the time Tsukishima freed the little volleyball plushie from it. His purring was impossibly loud now. His whole chest shaking with them.

The knots in his back nearly gone by now he tossed the blanket reeking of his teammates over his head. Curling around the plushie he blocked the amazing scent in, nuzzling his face deep into it as he drifted in and out of consciousness. At some point he recalls his phone going off but he didn’t bother to look at it, figuring it to be Yamaguchi checking up on him like he always did.

[Shrimpy]  
_Hey!_  
Tsukki!!!!  
Lemme know if u need ne thing else scented!!!  
Yamaguchi said u asked 4 something  
Hope the plushies enough!!  
(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡ 


End file.
